Project Musicbox
by Deluthex Wolfgang
Summary: Arthur Auguste Angel had a grand idea, it was called Project Musicbox, however, it had negative effects, and was considered a failed experiment. Now that he's Paladin, it's restarted. (Based on my crazy ass dream...) PS: I'm typing this on my phone so there's NO INDENTING because it won't let me:( Slight Mephimon, but not the focus of the story. Hope you like!
1. Musicbox: Whisper

**Musicbox**:  
>Sure, there'd been many times in the young demon's life where he'd had to deal with less than desirable circumstances, but this one was beyond anything he had experience of. Even being a thousand years old couldn't save him from having run ins with scientists working alongside exorcists, especially with the newest project, Project Musicbox. The Musicbox was going to be a device that affected the demon's mind by assaulting it with multiple brain patterns and waves all at once. The hopes were to have a weapon that could subdue, and hopefully dispose of demons, but after a bad couple of test runs, the project was let go and rendered a failed experiment...<br>Amaimon had his feet up on Mephisto's desk, his face blank, he occasionally blinked. How did his brother sit here all day? Sure, the chair was nice, but ONLY sitting... Amaimon could never do something like that. The door finally opened, and the demon quickly pulled back his legs and flew off the chair. His brother would've killed him if he'd seen his little brother sitting at his desk.  
>"Amaimon! You better not be sitting at my desk, or else I'll-!" Mephisto turned around from the door after closing and locking it. The desk was empty, and Amaimon stood by the couch, looking innocent and stupid as always. There was always something about that look that made Mephisto kind of irritated and kind of happy. It was a familiar face.<br>"Where were you, Brother?" The green-haired boy asked, tilting his head. Mephisto gave an impatient sigh and then held up a rolled up blueprint.  
>"A meeting over an old failed project that the new Paladin wants to reboot, he made the project back when he was an exorcist 1st class. Now he has a better ability to call the shots, and since he got a majority vote, we're going to bring it back despite its terrible failure." Amaimon blinked, his bright, wide, curious cyan eyes never leaving the blueprint his brother held.<br>"What's so bad about it?" Mephisto gave a grin, and a small chuckle.  
>"My poor, oblivious, little brother, do you recall hearing of the massive panic attack in Gehenna caused by the Musicbox?" Amaimon twitched, he had heard from Satan, his father, of the major issues with humans playing with demon's brainwaves... Something like that.<br>"Yes, it seems familiar." He said, leaning closer to the blueprint, but Mephisto abruptly pulled it back before whacking Amaimon on the head with the very same blueprint.  
>"This is the blueprint for the Musicbox! Project Musicbox was created by Angel!" The demon blinked after having been hit by the paper. Then looked up to his brother's slightly narrowed eyes.<br>"You have yet to tell me why it bothers you so much. The exorcists want to kill us, so why not develop a weapon?" Mephisto sighed and pressed his hand to his temple in disappointment and irritation. "Hmm, you seemed very stressed. Maybe you should sit down." Amaimon spoke honestly, Mephisto stared at Amaimon in confusion, and then quickly shook his head and went back to his disapproving glare.  
>"Do you not realize the kind of risks and dangers this Musicbox posses?" Amaimon shook his head, "That's the problem. We're talking about a weapon that alters your way of thinking... And thinking of certain demons and the way they act, and how this weapon could affect them..." Amaimon glanced over to the door boredly, then back to his brother. "Maybe you could put a mute button on it." Mephisto scowled,<br>"Let me explain it to you, it could take a demon that knows how to behave and be good, like us," he gestures to himself and then to his brother, "And turn us into monsters that'll wreak True Cross in a heartbeat." Amaimon tilted his head, his eyes still lowered in the same bored and lazy expression.  
>"So you don't want the sound to affect you?"<br>"Precisely, and I don't want it to affect you either. You cause enough trouble as it is. Not to mention, the kind of experiments we did proved that the more intelligent beings we tested suffered worse effects. The most intelligent demon we tested even underwent a hideous transformation..." Amaimon brought his thumbnail to his mouth, finally slumping to defeat on the couch and biting his nail,  
>"How can it make us transform?" Mephisto shrugged,<br>"I have no idea, but probably has to do with the brain waves affecting the way our bodies work... I honestly don't know. I was glad when this project was closed, but now... I don't know, this whole Project Musicbox never seemed like a good idea. Even before I knew what it did." Mephisto said, unrolling the blueprint and staring at the small object on the sheet. Amaimon let his head fall back and gave a slightly aggravated sigh.  
>"I'm bored..." Mephisto gave a small smile and placed the blueprint on his desk and then went over to the couch.<br>"Don't be so melodramatic. How about a game? Ten to one I'll beat you." Amaimon quickly perked up,  
>"I don't care if you beat me, it's better than playing against the A.I. it beats me every time, no matter what I do." Amaimon's joy diminished as he spoke of the cursed A.I.<br>"Maybe one day I'll teach you some of my skills." Mephisto said, putting the game in. Amaimon stared at his back,  
>"That'd be nice, then I could actually beat you. I could actually be a challenge for you." Mephisto laughed, coming back and sitting on the couch.<br>"That's flattering, Amaimon, but you're already enough of a challenge to deal with... Besides, I'd never teach you to be as good as me." Amaimon felt his face heat up slightly, it was strange...  
>"No, I'd force you to teach me." Mephisto looked at Amaimon with a look of superiority.<br>"You could never teach me anything, besides, I'm the one who knows all, and you're the idiot who knows nothing." Amaimon blushed again and said nothing. He lost seven times, but the eighth time, he won. The younger demon was certain it was because Mephisto had let him win. His gaming had changed in the last round, but of course, for the last two rounds Mephisto went back to kicking his ass. A final score of 9 to 1 made it apparent that Amaimon was still a worthless player at this game.

"You let me win Round 8." Amaimon said once the console had been shut off, Mephisto placed his wireless control back on the shelf and then turned back,  
>"And if I did?"<br>"You never let me win at anything."  
>"You just got lucky with my patience, I took pity on you for once, you should be quite happy."<br>"But why?"  
>"Why what?"<br>"Why did you let me win?"  
>"Like I said, I pitied you, so I let you win for once." Amaimon frowned,<br>"Fine, don't be honest." Mephisto turned back and crossed his arms,  
>"Why can't you just accept that I let you win for once?" Amaimon looked up at him, and then looked back down,<br>"Because you never let me win anything." Mephisto frowned and swiftly made his way over to his little brother,  
>"Don't be that way, lift your head, what's the matter with you?" Amaimon didn't shift, but he did blink, and then replied stubbornly.<br>"No. Tell me why you're letting me win." Mephisto reached out and paused his hand in front of Amaimon's face, then tilted his chin up so that he could see his younger brother's eyes.  
>"I let you win because it's the nice thing to do." Amaimon narrowed his eyes slightly, Mephisto hid his smile, it was so fun to watch his little brother try to decipher if he was lying or not.<br>"Is that your final lie? Or is there another still?" Mephisto was taken back, he still was saying that he was lying...  
>"I'm not lying. I did it because it was an act of kindness." Amaimon blinked, clearly unamused with the same reason being used twice.<br>"You don't do nice things for me. You'll do nice things for Rin, but not for me. So stop lying, something's bothering you. You're guilty for some reason." Mephisto grinned,  
>"So you do learn from your older brother, huh?"<br>"Of course, I live with you, I should know you better than anyone else."  
>"I don't know if I agree with that."<br>"Stop lying." Mephisto narrowed his eyes, and forced Amaimon's head up more, to which the demon gave a slightly uncomfortable face before resetting his face to his default of emotionless.  
>"If you'd like to play this game, I'll play. How about first you tell me what has you so worked up? Because this CLEARLY isn't the normal dumb Amaimon." Amaimon blinked, playing a poker face and saying nothing. "C'mon Amaimon, you wanted to play this game, now we're playing it. You've been hounding me with questions, how do you like it?" Amaimon blinked again, his eyes just staring at Mephisto's. They continued to stare at one another before Amaimon gave up and spoke,<br>"I think you're eyes are real pretty." Mephisto blinked, quite shocked, he took this long to answer to say just that?!  
>"Nice try, but you aren't going to smooth talk yourself out of this. This time I want an answer." Amaimon just blinked, looking a bit annoyed. "If you answer my question, I'll answer yours. That sounds like a good deal does it not?" Amaimon stared blankly for a bit, then seemed to accept,<br>"Sure, but I get my question answered first." Mephisto gave a slight groan,  
>"Since when have you gotten so picky with your arguing, it looks like all the phone calls in which I made deals with people you've paid attention to." Amaimon gave a small smile,<br>"Of course, I'm always sitting around bored, the only useful thing I can do is listen or watch." Mephisto smiled,  
>"I take back my statements of you being a stupid little brother, instead I've raised one hell of a stubborn, clever and deceiving little brother, much like me." Amaimon seemed quite happy, but quickly blinked and restored his serious face.<br>"Don't get me off topic. Tell me why you let me win, and answer truthfully." Mephisto smiled,  
>"The truth is, I wanted you to win for once because I knew it would restore faith in the hopes that you could beat me one day. I did it because I wanted to be nice to you, after all, I'll be busy with this project so I won't be able to do much with you. I did it to play with you, because you always ask me to, and because I hardly ever have time to. I did it because I knew it'd make you happy, and I like to see you happy. There, there's all the reasons for why I let you win." Amaimon blinked, looking like he was still absorbing all that information. Finally he gave a playful smirk and jumped off the couch and behind it,<br>"Good, I'm happy that you like to make me happy. Now... I'm gonna take off." He rushed for the door, but Mephisto snatched his jacket's ripped ends, and yanked him back.  
>"When you play the game, you pay, there's no escaping and no cheating. We had a deal, one question for one question. Two truthful responses." Amaimon flinched and turned his head,<br>"Um, I'm fine now." Mephisto smirked,  
>"Exactly, your fine now, but tell me, what WAS wrong? I think you overreacted about that win a little bit too much." Amaimon glanced away, quickly trying to think of a response... Mephisto reached out and turned Amaimon's head back to him,<br>"If your response requires you to look away or think then it's a lie." Amaimon frowned, games like this when he was the interrogated person weren't any fun.  
>"I don't know why I was acting like that." Mephisto smirked and shook his head, leaning closer to Amaimon, shaking his finger in his face.<br>"Uh-uh, I'm quite sure you had something going through your mind." Amaimon swallowed, his face starting to burn again. He blinked and found himself with a lump in his throat and with an empty mouth and mind. He was usually good with things like saying the first thing that came to his head, but nothing was coming, and he felt like if he said something wrong that something bad would happen.  
>"Um..." He blinked, his emotionless facade quickly failing him. What was he supposed to say?! "I had a dream something bad happened." He finally blurted out. His eyes were squeezed shut, like he was expecting to be hurt for saying that.<br>"Go on. You had a dream, I'm assuming this dream was a nightmare if it was bad?" Amaimon nodded, looking away from his brother. It had been a dream only a few nights ago...  
>It involved a strange high pitched noise in the background, that sound made him want to pull his ears off and scratch away his hearing. All he could hear was that sound... It was deafeningly loud, and all around buildings were collapsed with torn up bodies that lined the burning streets. A feeling of dread had come over him, a feeling of guilt, like he'd been the one to kill of these humans. Typically Amaimon didn't have any reason for killing humans, if anything he just didn't care about humans, but he cared this time because they were dead even though he was certain they hadn't done anything to make him mad. The only time he killed humans was if they disrespected him, made him mad or made him unhappy. While it happened often, in a way, he had a point of realizing that if he killed a lot of humans that it was bad. Probably because of all the things Mephisto had threatened him with, he'd been taught that killing humans was wrong. So this was absolutely unacceptable. There was another thing though, when he had looked down at himself, he was covered with blood. At first he assumed it was from all the people he had killed, but then he'd suddenly feel the pain shoot though his whole being. Everything hurt so intensely, it was shocking, it made him freeze and want to roll around and scream like some pathetic little child. The dream would then end, but the whole time, he could still hear that sound, the sound of the high pitched screeching, it would typically blend into the distant sounds of humans crying, screaming for help or simply shouting in distress. Either way, the night he had had it made him wake up in a sweat.<br>"Sounds like quite the dream, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. You know what they say, it was only a bad dream." Amaimon looked a bit freaked out, and that made Mephisto feel bad, it was obviously something that he had been very scared and freaked out over. But the thing that concerned him the most was the sound... The way Amaimon described it, a high pitched screech, much like the sound the Musicbox made when it had been played. Mephisto remembered that sound, not only because of how harsh it had been, but because the way it had instantly drained him of any sensibility. He had been totally blank the first few seconds, finally he forced himself back, those few seconds were enough to last him a life time. He didn't need to hear anymore ever again.  
>"I was a monster, and I don't want to kill anybody unless they're mean." Mephisto gave an awkward laugh,<br>"Even if they're mean they should still live, Amaimon. But, I know what you're saying." He gave Amaimon an awkward hug, "But it's late. Go to bed and try not to think about it." Amaimon became stiff when hugged, but still replied. His voice muffled from his head being stuck between Mephisto's neck and chest.  
>"Okay..." Mephisto let him go and watched him walk down the hallway to his bedroom. The older demon's eyes wandered to his large desk, the blueprint was sprawled out on top.<br>The purple-haired man approached the blueprint, and touched it, his head twitched. He so badly wanted to just crinkle the blueprint up, but Angel was quite adamant about the project getting complete. He stared at the 2.0 at the top of the paper, this was going to be the prototype for the Musicbox 2.0, hopefully it'd be different. He picked up the small bag of parts, since his part in this was merely the assembly of the prototype, he was hopefully not going to have to do much work with this. Even if it was a redesigned prototype, he still disliked the context of the Project Musicbox. Pulling out the silver metal body, he dumped out the other parts and sat down; it was going to be a long night...


	2. Musicbox: Song

MUSICBOX CHAPTER 2:  
>That night Amaimon had that dream again... The violence was pretty intense this time, this time he felt it was more of a continuation, not exactly the same identical things, but a lot of similarities. So when he woke up in a cold sweat he wasn't surprised.<br>Then he heard it. It was faint, but most certainly the screeching; yes it had to be that... The Musicbox. It hadn't quite occurred to the demon at first, but now that he thought of it, he was certain the high pitched screeching siren in his dream was this Musicbox his brother had warned him about. After sitting tight for a few moments, he stood up, the sound was annoying, but it didn't seem to be affecting him...  
>Approaching the door he heard the sounds of talking over the loud screeching from the Musicbox. His ears started to ring and hurt from that sound, and after what Mephisto had told him, he really didn't want to find out what exactly it would do to him... The demon pressed his ear to the door, and listened to the best of his ability.<br>"This is genius, this device... We must test it immediately... Well done, Sir Pheles." Amaimon flinched when he heard "Sir Pheles", the exorcists where the only ones who called him that... He curiously turned his head to the alarm clock on his bedside table. He hardly ever cared about time, but since it was past midnight, he felt suspicious... What were exorcists doing here past midnight at his brother's trying out a super dangerous machine that altered the way demons thought and acted! To him, it actually seemed kind of stupid of them to be doing such a thing in a place with two demons in it, or well, at least his brother there.  
>"We must find a test subject. It's an order of business, and I demand a humanoid demon. If we ever want to netrilize the son of Satan or ANY son of Satan we'll need to get the desired effect." This voice was one dripping with arrogance and proudness, clearly a strong exorcist, but Amaimon had no idea who they were. It was a male voice, but that was about it... He was also concerned that he hadn't heard Mephisto say anything...<br>"I'm glad we came here and tested the device, after all I'm sure that demon knew we were onto him and his schemes. Sir Pheles has some sort of younger brother staying here, I'd like to learn more about this demon. I'm going to deploy a few more spies here, but report to me if you learn anything." After those words, Amaimon heard the sounds of someone leaving. How dare they?! They had snuck into Mephisto's office to complete and run the Musicbox! Finally, and fortunately, the Musicbox finally stopped. Amaimon sighed, but kept listening, he needed to wait for the exorcists to leave before coming out to check out the rest of the office.  
>"You know anything about the Director's little brother?" One of the exorcists asked.<br>"I haven't heard anything about it..." One said quietly. A third spoke up,  
>"I know this is weird, but I've noticed the Director purchasing a lot of sweets lately, more than usual. I think that he's buying his little brother candy." Amaimon swallowed,<br>"It makes sense, we all know that as much as the Director loves candy, he doesn't love it enough to buy tons of it..." The first exorcist said,  
>"Shall we set a trap?" The third asked,<br>"Yes, that sounds good." The second said. The green-haired boy slowly cracked the door open and peered out at the small group of exorcists. As it turned out, there were two other exorcists, but they were searching around his brother's office. That meant a total of five exorcists, and they were all armed. He narrowed his eyes... Exorcists were such pains...  
>"...Yes, this should work." They said after a long moment of silence. They had all moved out of Amaimon's sight, so he couldn't see what they had prepared. But since he knew they had something set, there wasn't any chance he'd fall for it. Finally they left, and Amaimon quickly stood in the office area, looking around to see if they'd left anything suspicious. However, he noticed nothing out of place, and sighed in defeat. Then he turned to the door, he walked over and opened it, curiously looking out to the left and right twice before closing it and locking it securely like his brother would.<br>"Um... Who are you...?" Amaimon flinched and turned around, there was a woman standing next to his brother's desk. He never even noticed her, but her voice seemed familiar... The demon blinked at her, but didn't say anything. "Uh... Do you perhaps know where Sir Pheles would be?" The boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously; she could be one of the exorcists...  
>"He's not in right now." He spoke quickly, and she seemed a bit surprised at his entirely emotionless voice.<br>"I can see that... Do you know when he'll be back, sweetie?" She said nicely, smiling. Amaimon's eyebrow twitched... Sweetie...? "I don't know." He walked over to Mephisto's desk and saw a small steel box sitting on top of a stack of papers. Carefully, he touched it, but nothing happened. He leaned closer to it and looked for anything strange about it, any secret wires attached or anything miscolored... The woman looked pretty confused.  
>"Oh, what's that?" She asked, looking at the Musicbox. Amaimon frowned at her, lifting the Musicbox up and pointing at her.<br>"You tell me, what's this? Don't you know what it does?" For a moment, the woman seemed to lose her innocent look, but quickly went back to a smile.  
>"I'm sorry, I know nothing about it! Oh, but do you know the Director's little brother?" Amaimon wanted to smirk so badly, but right now he needed to play dumb. "Oh? The Director... Oh no, I don't know his little brother." However, as those words left his mouth, she had suddenly tackled him, leaving a knife an inch from his throat.<br>"Spill it, you demon, why are you here? Are you Sir Pheles younger brother?" Amaimon frowned at the knife by his neck, he was about to reach up and take care of her, but the door to the office suddenly opened.  
>"Amaimon, what have you done?!" He shouted, eyeing the exorcist who was holding a knife to him.<br>"Sir Pheles, how do you know this demon?" Thank god she apparently had missed when he had said his little brother's name...  
>"He's been pestering me lately! All he wants is my candy, to keep him away I have to keep giving him sweets!" Amaimon looked from Mephisto to the exorcist. She seemed to let her guard down, so Amaimon quickly threw her off. Mephisto closed the door right as she landed against the wall of the office hard. She looked up at Mephisto,<br>"Who is this demon!? Why are you conspiring with this fiend?!" She asked the first to Mephisto and then seemed to direct her second question at Amaimon. Mephisto stepped closer to her,  
>"I'm assuming that Arthur sent you?" The purple-haired demon asked, leaning down in front of her. She wiped away a bit of blood running from her mouth and scowled.<br>"If he did, I wouldn't tell you. But this demon, he must be your little brother." She looked over at the green-haired boy that was glaring at her from the floor. He was still sitting up slightly, but was feeling quite aggravated that she had the nerve to threaten him... "Yes, he's my little brother. He's quite a handful..." Mephisto chuckled and held his hand out to the exorcist. She gave a scornful look before taking his hand and letting him help her up.  
>"Quite the handful is an understatement. It takes a powerful demon to throw a person across the room with such ease. Tell me, how powerful is your little brother?" Mephisto went over to Amaimon and helped him up, keeping his hand on the younger's shoulder just in case his anger got the best of him.<br>"I think you've obtained enough information to bring back to the Paladin. But at least now you know that I do indeed have a charming little brother." He spoke overly cheerful, ruffling Amaimon's hair. Mephisto also took the Musicbox, which Amaimon had still been holding, from him. The woman gave one last glare to Amaimon and Mephisto; Mephisto kept his friendly smile while Amaimon had no problem returning the said glare.  
>"Fine, but next time you leave your little brother alone he'll be treated as any normal demon. I'm sure you know that. Right now you think you can hide his presence, but the Paladin has added more spies. This is just a warning." She said before leaving. Mephisto then quickly held up the Musicbox in front of Amaimon,<br>"What have you been up to that they're exorcists crawling around my office." Amaimon blinked,  
>"I didn't do anything, I woke up because they turned that thing on." Mephisto's eyes widened and he quickly searched the box, then looked skeptically at Amaimon.<br>"It's operational, I didn't finish it last night..." He narrowed his eyes at the door, "It appears that Arthur has something nasty planned. Well, I guess I won't be keeping this in plain sight. Also, I'm going to get rid of these." He set the Musicbox on his desk and lifted up a few of his action figures. Amaimon gave a confused look,  
>"But you love your figurines..." Mephisto turned to him,<br>"Amaimon, you're such a fool." He used his sharp nails to pop the back off the figurine, "These aren't MY figurines. They were placed here to record video and audio of us." He then turned the back to Amaimon. Sure enough, a screen and a couple of microphones were inside the figure.  
>"I guess I'm still not as sharp as you." Mephisto smirked,<br>"Well, you're still learning, I was still impressed with your skills." He frowned and looked at the clock on his desk. It was about three in the morning... Now that he thought about it, why had he been so stupid as to go print off some forums at that time anyways... Oh, it seemed Arthur had wanted him out of his office so he could put these spying devices in his office in place of his figures. "By the way, why were you awake? I understand if the sound woke you up, but the sound should've been hard to hear considering that you were down the hall and that the office is well, a considerable distance away..." He shortened up the end since he seemed to be losing his brother when he got into detail. Amaimon's expression showed entirely as his body slumped and his ears fell,  
>"I had that bad dream again... Only it was even worse... It was longer than before, and there were people I knew there, but they were dead..." Mephisto frowned,<br>"I'm sorry you had it again. Anyways, let's make sure this Musicbox doesn't work again... Oh, and try to get some sleep. If you have that bad dream again let me know, maybe there's something I can do." He said, sitting down at his desk and pulling out a screwdriver. Amaimon looked a bit sad, but went to his room.  
>(A few hours had passed) The demon had curled up on his large bed, the snow gently came down from the sky outside, and his bright, wide blue eyes watched each individual crystal spec float down. He couldn't sleep. Sitting up, the boy went over to his large window, and swung it open. The light blue, linen curtains twisted and moved as the wind from outside entered his bedroom. Amaimon stared as some of the white dots of snow began to set on his bed; it suddenly seemed more comfortable. The breeze drove through again, and the demon turned to the open window... It wasn't a normal breeze, it had been cut off, abruptly cut short. The sense of the room quickly went from peaceful, wistful comfort, to ice cold suspense and suspicion.<br>"Who's there?" The boy mumbled, not wanting for this to actually turn out to just be him being paranoid. The silence was eerie, and the whistling of the wind and snow began to pick up, allowing more snow to enter the demon's room.  
>"I knew Mephisto warned me not to come back, but there was no choice. Now that he's not here, there's no one for you to hide behind." It was a women's voice, but it was quiet, and half drowned out by the harsh wind. Amaimon gave a low growl, the voice belonged to the exorcist from earlier that day. He frowned, where was she? As he looked about his room, he couldn't find her anywhere.<br>"Then stop hiding, stupid human." He remarked, his eyes narrowed and his body tense. A shift came from by the window, and the curtains stilled. The silence became all that could be heard; the sound of the wind now gone completely. The room also became pitch black, but Amaimon was a demon, and had no problem with seeing in the dark.  
>"What do you know about the Musicbox? You played dumb when I asked you before, but now that I'm here to kill you, I might as well ask." The green-haired demon gave a small smile, the ignorance and overconfidence of humans could be quite astounding at times...<br>"I'm not going to tell you. Now are you just going to hide? That wouldn't be much fun you know, humans who hide after talking so big always die especially easy..." He heard the woman give an annoyed sound. Maybe now that she was angry she'd start fighting him. A faint sound of a knife being drawn made the boy prick up his ears, but it was still on the other side of his room. Was she going to assault him, but that would be stupid, he was a demon that could easily overpower her... Then she was probably going to try to catch him off-  
>"...Try that for overconfident..." His eyes were wide as the demon looked over his shoulder to find her knife stuck into his shoulder. He was too careless. Wow, that sure hurt a lot. Ouch, yeah that was bad...<br>The pain that followed that stab was enough to piss him off as much as Rin Okumura, and that was impressive. It hurt more than a usual wound should've, which meant she had something on that knife. The boy bit his lip with his fang, staring a death glare at the exorcist. Only two words left his lips, in the form of a hiss,  
>"You bitch...!" She gave a small smile, pulling out another knife.<br>"That's the least I could say about you. Look who's talking big and can't back it up now, demon." Amaimon responded with another loud growl, and reached up to yank the knife out, "I wouldn't do that. That knife has a tranquilizing poison on it, but the sooner you rip it out the stronger it is." Amaimon's eye twitched, his teeth grit together tightly. "Yeah, we're onto your little tricks and your 'I'm so tough I can just pull a knife out of myself' gig. Quite frankly, everyone is happy that these new venoms are being developed."  
>"Just because you have a little advantage doesn't mean..." His vision blurred slightly, damn, that stuff sure acted fast... "That you'll win against us demons." She went over and pushed Amaimon over, using very little force.<br>"Yup, but just a little edge is all we need to knock Satan off his rocker." The demon snarled at her for knocking him over with so little remorse, and as he tried to get back up, she pulled out the Musicbox. "So I gave you that tranquilizer to make you drowsy, now let's see what happens when I turn this little box over." The green-haired boy looked up, trying his best to get up quickly, but failing horribly from his sluggish response. The sound then hit his ears. Loud, and somewhat annoying. But then it gained pitch, becoming louder, and louder, until it was making his ears bleed. All his senses became numb, he couldn't think, he couldn't feel, couldn't see, feel or even move. The fogginess quickly changed, from nothingness into fury. Frustration beyond description. The feeling of loosing all control and just letting go to his most destructive, demonic and reckless side... Suddenly, he wasn't so tired. In fact, he had more energy than he knew what to do with. Only, he knew EXACTLY what to do. He was going to destroy everything, and kill lots of humans. Yes, that sounded great...

_The tension and suspense builds! See ya guys next chapter, maybe at some point I'll see if I can get on a real keyboard that'll let me indent... Otherwise, if you guys know how to make an Anker Keyboard indent? Maybe its the app, I'm using Writer. If you guys have anything to help out, let me know._


End file.
